janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Fourteen
Chapter Fourteen is the 14th episode of Season 1 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis FEELINGS — Michael (Brett Dier) is convinced that Rafael (Justin Baldoni) is helping to hide his father and puts the thought into Jane’s (Gina Rodriguez) head as well, making her grow suspicious of Rafael’s recent actions. Elsewhere, Jane forces Xo (Andrea Navedo) and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) to reveal how they really feel about each other, but neither is prepared for what the other has to say. Petra (Yael Grobglas) finds a new way to torture Rafael that even he could not have imagined. Meanwhile, Jane’s friends want to throw her a baby shower, but it brings up some serious questions about her and Rafael’s future. Recap Starring Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Bridget Regan as Rose :Carlo Rota as Emilio Solano :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson :Alano Miller as Aaron Zazo Co-Starring :Tammy Caplan as Betty :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago :Claude Knowlton as Gabriel :Kamilla Alnes as Woman :Nick Hart as Dan :Sylvia Panacione as Chelsea :Jeremiah Clayton as Kid Trivia *Jane says 'I love you' to Rafael for the first time. *FLASHBACKS (app. 5 years back – ca. 2010). **There is a flashback to Jane's graduation day. **Jane went to the University of Miami. **5 years ago, Jane did not want kids before 30. **Luisa and Rose made love for the first time in a pool. **Luisa tells Michael how she met Rose. **It was The 4th of July when Luisa and Rose met and made love. **The thing that Rose and Luisa had was the best thing that ever happened to Rose. *It's revealed that when Jane lies, she looks away. *This is the first time that a flashback features Luisa and Emilio. *Jane is suspicious about Rafael. *Betty, Luisa's roommate at the mental institution spoke, well actually screamed, for the first time in 12 years to help Luisa escape. *''Bon Jovi – Living On A Prayer'' is Rafael's favorite song. *Luisa realizes that Emilio is dead and where his body is. Continuity * Rose or Sin Rostro is not dealing drugs but is now doing plastic surgeries on criminals, which explains why the Serbian was in the cargo shipment. * Luisa is released from the mental institution by Rafael. * Rogelio and Xiomara admit their feelings for each other. * Michael reveals to Rafael and Jane that Rose is Sin Rostro. * Rogelio is offered a lead in Esteban's telenovela Pasion Intergalactica. *Luisa temporarily assigns her part of the hotel to Petra. *Xiomara has sex with Rogelio. *Petra is a new co-owner of The Marbella and is staying in the presidential suite. *Rafael asks Jane to move in with him. *There is a funeral for Emilio. *Rose is only seen from the back and may have had plastic surgery herself. *Lina and Jane make up. 'Secrets' *It's revealed that Roman Zazo's brother, Aaron Zazo, is his identical twin. Locations *Miami **The Marbella **Villanueva Home **Mental Hospital **Police Office Photos''' ''' Ch14.jpg 14jane.jpeg 14triangle.jpeg 14xogelio.jpeg 14jogelio.jpg 14janevillanueva.jpeg 14xoro.jpeg 14cupid.jpeg 1 Category:Season 1 episodes